


FitzSimmons Week [Summer Edition] Prompt Fic

by Nova_Fearnewood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons, Adorkable, F/M, Fantasy, Fitzsimmons Week, Fluff, Love, Prompt Fic, Romance, Stargazing, Superpowers, Tumblr Prompt, summer edition, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Fearnewood/pseuds/Nova_Fearnewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles based off of Tumblr prompts for FitzSimmons Week!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt #1: Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, the prompts are from Tumblr.

Skye stepped back from her laptop on Leo Fitz's bedside table and Antoine Triplett adjusted the projector that sat on the floor.

Leo was going to recreate one of his and Jemma's favorite pastimes; stargazing. Since his doctors told him to stay in bed and he couldn't take Jemma up to the roof to see them in person, he decided to bring the stars to them with a little help from Skye and Triplett.  

"Okay Fitz, all you have to do is press 'Enter' and you'll have the live feed of tonight's sky projecting onto the wall. I'm sorry your doctors wouldn't let you go out and see them for real, but Billy Koenig is a romantic, so he totally let me put the super awesome HD camera on the roof to catch this..."

Skye patted Fitz's leg and wished him the best of luck before bringing some snacks and drinks over to his bedside table and leaving the room.

"I hope things work out with you and Simmons and there's no hard feelings between us or anything because I did like Simmons before all this happened and I didn't know I was getting in the middle of you guys...", Triplett said. 

"Nope,", Leo replied, "none at all... I consider you to be a friend...".

Triplett grinned and put out his fist, which Leo bumped lightly with his own fist.

"Good luck tonight.", Antoine said as he left the room.

Leo looked around and then cleared his throat.

"Jemma?", Leo called.

Jemma Simmons heard him calling her down the hall from the makeshift lab where she was studying Fitz's MRI and CT scan images to make sure his brain was normal.

She left the room and entered his to find him smiling at her.

"Can you shut the door?", he asked softly once she was in the room.

Jemma closed the door and noticed the tech setup and the snacks.

"Well, what's all this?", Jemma asked as she sat down. 

Leo blushed a light pink as he began, "Well, I know how much you miss being able to see the stars at night and I wanted to go out and see them, but, due to my conditions, the doctors don't want me up and about just yet and Agent Koenig doesn't want us up on the roof for security reasons, so I've decided to bring the stars in here to you. 

Jemma smiled.

"Fitz, that's so sweet of you.", she whispered as Leo hit the 'Enter' key and a live feed of the starry sky was projected onto the blank wall and soft music began drifting from the speakers on Skye's laptop.

He hadn't even thought to add music, let alone the stuff that he and Jemma liked to listen to.

Jemma dimmed the lights and Leo motioned to the chair beside his bed.

He gazed at Jemma and smiled as she named the constellations.

He was so in love with all of her; her intelligence, her voice, her physical and intellectual beauty, the way she fixed her tea, the way she looked at him and the way her eyes lit up whenever she smiled.

A flash passed across the feed and Jemma gasped.

"A shooting star! Make a wish Fitz!", she murmured and screwed her eyes shut and he smiled at her actions.

He wished that she would be his Jemma forever because he wasn't himself if he didn't have her.

He met her gaze as her eyes opened; his deep azure eyes transfixed on her unwavering amber orbs.

"Jemma...", he murmured and smiled.

"What is it Fitz?", she asked gently.

"What did you wish for?", he asked.

She chuckled softly and clicked her tongue lightly in a mock scold as she shook her head.

"I'm not telling you... I want this wish to come true... It won't come true if I tell you..."

He smiled at her. 

"I want you to do me a couple favors.", he whispered, "And I want to tell you something..."

Jemma nodded at him and he took that as a sign to continue talking.

He squeezed her hand a little and proceeded.

"Please don't call me Fitz... I-I want to be Leo... but only to you...".

Jemma nodded.

"Alright Leo... What's your other favor?"

He scooted over in bed and patted the newly vacated space.

"Sit with me?", he asked softly.

Jemma lifted herself onto the bed and held his hand.

"I'm so glad we got to do this again... I was so afraid of losing you... and-", Jemma sniffled, "and here you are, alive and well and whole..."

Leo pulled her closer and shushed her softly as she cried into his shoulder, her gentle weight almost nonexistent against his body. He remembered when she had thrown herself from the BUS, how he still had nightmares of her falling into the air and how scared he was that he would have to go on without her until he heard Ward speaking over the comm, telling them that Jemma had survived.

He had never felt so relieved in his whole life.

Jemma stopped crying and clung to him as if he was going to disappear, but her eyes were on the stars from the live feed.

"Did you mean what you said?", she asked.

"What?"

"Back in the med pod? Did you mean what you said about me being more than that?"

Her question took Leo by surprise.

"Yes... Of course I meant it...every word of it..."

She turned to face him and placed her delicate fingers beneath his chin, lifting his face up, their faces so close.

"That was my wish, for you to mean what you said...", she murmured, looking down at her hands where they rested in his, "Because I didn't want to fool myself into thinking my feelings for you were reciprocated when they weren't... I suppose I have nothing to fear..."

He used his good hand lift her chin up and search her eyes for any sign of fear or doubt.

"Jemma...", he breathed as their faces were nearly touching and then he leaned in, closing the distance and pressing a very sure, very soft kiss against her smooth lips before pulling back to gauge her reaction.

She placed a hand on his chest and whispered, "What was your wish?", her lips only millimeters apart from his.

He nuzzled her cheek gently with his nose and replied, "That'd you'd be mine someday..."

She giggled softly. 

"It looks like we had a lucky star because both our wishes came true...", she murmured before pulling Leo in for a kiss.  

 

 


	2. Prompt #2: Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting of this, I had a lot to do yesterday and I wrote this while half asleep, so please forgive me for my mistakes.

Leo was fine.

He  _knew_   he was fine. His doctors knew it and Jemma knew it. They had all told him he was fine and wrote him off with a clean bill of health.

 _"Then why the hell am I feeling like my nerves are humming with electricity?"_  , he asked himself as he looked in the bathroom mirror, wiping away the steam that always covered the surface after his post-workout shower.

He had taken up training with Triplett after he got a clean bill of health because he wanted to be able to defend himself (and Jemma) if the need arose and shortly after learning about Leo’s decision to brush up on self-defense, Jemma decided that she would start joining May and Skye so that she could learn a few things herself.  

It had been two months since he woke up from his coma, seven weeks since the night he and Jemma shared their first kiss as a couple, six weeks since he was taken off of bed rest, five weeks since he was told that he hadn't sustained any life-threatening brain damage, four weeks since his cast was removed, three weeks since he and Jemma were told that it was okay to have a relationship, two weeks since he and Jemma made love for the first time, and one week since the recurring nightmares started.

The nightmare was always the same; he would be walking down an unfamiliar hall, the silence would be deafening. He would get close to reaching the end of the hall when the ring of gunfire would break the silence followed by the sound of Jemma screaming and then he would start running until he got to a cavernous room and was faced with the top guns within Hydra; Ian Quinn, Raina, and John Garrett (who Coulson said had been literally obliterated). All three of them were smiling evilly and standing in someone’s blood. Jemma was on her knees with the barrel of Garrett’s rifle pressed to the back of her head, shaking and gasping as she faced Leo with tears streaming down her face.

Raina spoke, “Agent Simmons’s services have assisted us in recreating the GH325 that revived Garrett… She is of no use to us anymore but we’ve seen how much she means to you, Agent Fitz. So we’ll make a deal with you…”

Jemma whimpered, “Don’t do it Leo… Don’t help them…”, but was silenced when Garrett prodded her with the barrel of his rifle and spoke, “Either you join us and let us pick your brain a little or you’ll be cleaning hers up  off the floor… Take your pick….”

All three of them would then be thrown back by an unknown invisible force as the room would go dark and then he would hear a gunshot.

 He would always wake up screaming Jemma’s name; panting in a mess of sheets with a sheen of sweat covering his skin, tears streaming down his face, and Jemma sitting up in bed next to him to comfort him. He never found out what happened to Jemma.

He wouldn’t tell Jemma about the nightmares either, he didn’t want her worrying over him or telling him that he needed more rest or medication or to talk to a shrink. He was stubborn and didn’t need to pour his mind out to a therapist only to have them tell him something blatantly obvious like, “Well, you seem to be having a dream about Jemma being threatened.”, and then giving him some pills to make it stop.

He was normal, all the change just gave him weird dreams.

That was it, he was just anxious about all the changes in his life, so his mind and dreams were reflecting that.

He went about his routines for the rest of the morning as he normally would; he shaved, ate breakfast with the team, and then worked in the lab with Jemma.

Around noon-ish, they were told to suit up and go out to assess an abandoned laboratory in a nearby state that was supposedly a Hydra installation. Leo and Jemma both went into the lab with the rest of the team with weapons drawn to see if  they could find anything amiss.

They had to split into two man teams to search the area and Jemma went with May while Triplett went with Fitz. Coulson was accompanying Skye. This way, everyone had a seasoned field agent with them at all times.

Leo didn’t like the idea of separating from Jemma and he liked it even less when he got separated from Triplett when they split up to search separate ends of a hall and found himself walking down an unfamiliar hallway in silence. 

He started fearing the worst when the hallway curved and started to resemble the hallway from his nightmare.

He began running, his blood turning to ice when he heard two gunshots pierce the silence, but no scream.

“JEMMA!!!”, he yelled as he ran and entered a room that was similar to the one in his dreams; just as cavernous and just as dim.

_Déjà vu._

“Hello Agent Fitz….”, came a familiar voice from the shadows.

“Raina…”, Leo addressed, spitting the name as if it were venom in his mouth and adding a lethal edge to his Scottish brogue, “I suppose you didn’t like prison…”

“It’s nice of you to join us…”, she said, walking towards him, her kitten heels clicking on the floor.

“Who’s “us”?”

Raina snapped her fingers and two guards stepped out of the shadows with Jemma struggling between them and they dropped her unceremoniously at their  feet. Leo took a step towards Jemma to clutch onto her and make sure she was okay but the guards pointed their rifles at him and prevented him from rushing to her.

 “Now that I have your attention, I have a proposition for you…”, Raina said as the guards pointed their rifles at Jemma, “Tell us if Fury gave Coulson something when he handed over the reins to Coulson and we’ll spare her life…”

He knew about the box Fury gave Coulson, but he had no clue what it did.

“Don’t do it Leo…”, Jemma  whimpered…

“I wouldn’t tell you even if I knew,”, he lied, “now give me my girlfriend back.”

 Jemma was tossed at Leo’s feet and Raina shook her head.

“Such a waste…but I’m a hopeless romantic at heart so kill them both…just for the hell of it…”, Raina commanded as Leo embraced Jemma on their knees, holding tight to her when he heard the click of rifle bolts.

“Any last words?”, one of the guards growled.

Leo held Jemma, his heart was racing and she was shaking.

“I don’t want to die…”, she whispered, “I’m scared…”, she cried, and Leo couldn’t bring himself to say much else other than, “I love you.”, and, “I’m sorry.”.

Every nerve crackled with electricity and adrenaline unlike before and he closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent for the last time and then he felt the rapid expansion of his energy as the gunshots rang out and wondered vaguely, _“Is this what death feels like?”_ , before he heard the cries of his and Jemma’s attackers and then looked up and saw a sphere of  cracking electricity encasing them with two arcs jumping off  and electrocuting the guards.

“Leo…”, Jemma breathed, “How…?”

“I don’t know how…”, he murmured as he realized that the sphere of energy was being controlled by _him._

_He was the one wielding the power of electricity…but how was Jemma still okay?_

He looked down and realized it was because she was clinging to him when he generated it and that she was still holding him tight.

It was basic physics.

The current was passing right through her, like a bird that sits on a power line… she was completing the circuit…

_She was completing him yet again…_

He told Jemma that she had to stay connected to him and she tightened her hold on him as Raina stepped forward with a manic look contorting her facial features.

“Agent Fitz…you’ll become a great asset to Hydra… if only you would join us…”

He reached a hand out and Jemma clung to his body.

“Listen to me and listen good, _Raina_ , I will never, EVER, join you or Hydra, so stop asking and leave us be…”, He said and then hoped to achieve what he intended to do by flicking his wrist.

He smiled as the sphere moved to encase Raina and then her look of insanity turned to one of fear as she realized that she could be electrocuted just like her guards, who were dead but still twitched on the floor.

“Please… Agent Fitz… Don’t kill me…I’ll do anything… Please have mercy…”, she begged.

Leo Fitz was not a killer.

He didn’t take pride in killing.

Now he had three deaths to mark down in his ledger… and three deaths to weigh on his conscience… he didn’t want there to be a fourth one…

He focused hard on a stunning shock that would knock Raina unconscious, like a quick shock from a taser.

“Don’t kill her, Leo…”, Jemma whispered softly.

“I won’t…”, He said and shocked Raina with a single bolt before dropping the sphere and leaving Raina twitching on the floor.

Leo felt weak and he laid down on the concrete floor as sleep claimed him.

He woke up in his bed back at the Playground and Jemma sat by his bedside.

She offered him a small smile.

“Hey.”, she whispered, pouring him a cup of water.

“Hello… What happened?”, he asked groggily as he sat up.

“You passed out…”, she murmured.

“Was all that a dream?”, he asked, “Did we really see Raina at the lab? Did I really…?”, he went to ask, but Jemma silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“No… none of that was a dream…”, she said, offering him some water, “We really saw Raina at the lab… You protected us, killed her guards, and gave Raina a seizure when you knocked her out…”

“So I _do_ have the ability to control electricity?”, he asked, the words sounding silly and juvenile on his lips.

Jemma nodded and replied, “Energy projection… but yes, you do have that ability…”.

“Does this make  me a threat to you?”, he asked, “I killed people with my ability… I don’t want to hurt you accidentally…”

Jemma shushed him gently and pressed her lips to his forehead as she sat down on the edge of his bed.

“You won’t hurt me… but you need to learn how to control the power…”, she said.

“I don’t even know if I’ll be able to do something like that again…”, Leo replied, as there wasn’t any more tingling and he felt like himself again, “I’m surprised… I would’ve thought you’d be all over me, attaching me to brain monitors, drawing blood, and running tests on me…”

She chuckled and shook her head.

“No, no… as unexpected as this may be for all of us and as much as I’d like to run my tests and see how this is possible, I’ve decided not to…”

“Why?”, he asked, running his fingertips over her cheek lightly, still amazed that she was with him as his one and only.

“Because…”, She kissed him softly and whispered against his lips, “You’re my Leo… my boyfriend… you’re not a science project…”

He was instantly thankful that she wasn’t treating him like a project.

“However, Coulson did want me to take a sample of your blood, so I will have to get that… you know, Director’s orders…”, she said and he smiled.

“Just try not to bleed me dry, yeah?”, Leo said.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Leo.”

    

  

    

   

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story? Tell me in a comment, send some kudos, and subscribe!  
> Want to see more of my work? Follow me on Tumblr at: nerdy-birdy18


	3. Prompt #3: Fantasy

Her dreams had turned from extremely horrific to embarrassingly explicit in the span of four months.

Leo had been to blame for that.

She didn’t want to tell him about them though, as he’d had quite enough stuff weighing on his mind, especially when he learned that he was now super-powered as a result of an experimental drug and a modified defibrillator used by Fury’s med team.

He now had what he called the “headache” of learning how to control it.

They had synthesized a material that was grounded to prevent electrocution, thirty times stronger than steel, the same weight as Kevlar, bulletproof, fireproof, and could be woven into any material. He created training mats out of the material and used an old bunker that was connected to  the  Playground by a tunnel but ran off of its own generator as his training area, that way he wouldn’t accidentally blackout the whole base if his training got intense.

Jemma would monitor the levels of his energy outputs during his projection practice sessions from a nearby room and some of the readings she got from him were often close to the strongest recorded bolts of positive cloud-to-ground lightning, almost a billion volts surging at once.

It was quite scary to think that a normal human would be fried, _literally fried_ , if that much energy struck them, yet here was Leo, projecting that much of it as if it was nothing.

She’d been wary of his control at first, but that wariness had turned to rapt interest and she would watch the video feed from his training and be enthralled as he would be lifted off the floor by his output.

He would take frequent rests as the workout was grueling, but sometimes he would shed his t shirt and wink at the camera to Jemma, knowing that the combination of Triplett’s training sessions and his personal training sessions had really done something amazing to his physique.

Sure, he wasn’t ripped like Thor or Captain America, but his dress shirts did fit him a little tighter these days.

He didn’t act any different because he had well defined muscles. He was still her Leo, just a little more well-formed and… symmetrical…

And, goodness, it did something to her…

She’d always been attracted to him, but this was torture.

Wonderful, toe-curling, torture that hurt and turned her on at the same time.

Every time that he looked at the camera and smirked, she wondered if he knew what he was doing to her with the little games he’d play.

Sure they’d had sex before and Leo had always been so careful with her, as if she was made of crystal and would shatter into a million pieces if handled the wrong way, and Jemma had been okay with that. But now, Jemma just wanted him to be perfectly rough and maybe a little primal.

But now as she laid on his bed as he slept off the fatigue from his projection practice with his head resting in her lap as she threaded her fingers through his unruly curls, she decided that her fantasy would never compare to how their relationship was at this very moment; comforting.

  Leo opened his eyes slowly and a smile spread across his lips as he whispered, “Hello lass…”

She smiled at him and the adoration in his gaze was enough to bring the world around her to a screeching halt.

“Hello darling…”, she replied, perfectly content to lay there forever.

      


	4. Prompt #4: Stupidity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter and the next one were late (I had to get my pupils dilated at the eye doctor's and it's hard to write when you can hardly see a thing lol)

_“This is a stupid idea.”_ , Jemma thought to herself as the alcohol in her system started breaking down her resistance.

British-born or not, Jemma Simmons is not a heavyweight champion when it comes to matching Skye shot-for-shot.

A whole year had passed since the Hydra takeover and SHIELD has been restored to some degree.

Ward was released from prison after they learned that he had had a whole lifetime of abuse. Coulson decided that living in a personal hell for thirty two years was more than enough of a punishment.

Coulson planned on releasing him from SHIELD and helping him get his life together, but those plans changed dramatically and were scrapped altogether by Skye when Ward attempted to commit suicide two days after his release. According to Skye, Ward tried to hang himself but the rope was frayed in one place and broke when he jumped. He had called Skye in a panic and Skye had taken him in. He was a part of the team again and was working hard to become someone Skye could be proud of. Leo and Jemma forgave Ward for his actions when they learned a week after the incident that the med pods were supposed to float but that their pod had been defective and sunk. Ward had just tried to save them, not kill them.

He had been impressed when he saw Jemma and Skye sparring and had been shocked into silence when he learned about Leo getting powers, refusing to believe it at first until Leo proved it to him in a hilarious way. Ward had been putting some stuff in the blender for a smoothie and was shaking his head and saying “Fitz is super-powered now? No way… you’re bluffing…” when Leo came over threw some ice in the blender, snatched the lid from Ward and put it on the blender, unplugged the small appliance, and held the plug in his hand before pressing puree and _powering_ the blender. He poured Ward’s smoothie into a cup and slid it down the counter to him without saying a word and only raising an eyebrow as if to ask, _“You were saying?”_.

Jemma threw back another shot and winced as the alcohol seared her throat.

Its Skye’s birthday and she insisted on just taking the night off, going to a club, and getting “super wasted”.

Jemma looked around and saw a completely sober Triplett chatting with a pretty young woman. He didn’t care for alcohol and had agreed to be their designated driver, so he drank a Coke over a more inebriating concoction.  Coulson and May were off dancing with each other and Jemma had to do a double take when she saw the Cavalry grinding back into Coulson’s lap, both of them were significantly buzzed and enjoying themselves.

Skye was sitting across the table from her on Ward’s lap, matching her shot-for-shot as a considerably less-than-sober Ward wrapped both arms around her waist, rested his chin on her shoulder, and affectionately nuzzled into her neck while smiling lazily.

Jemma was sitting next to Leo as he threw back a shot.

Trip announced that Koenig called and wanted them back at the base, so they had better start heading back and Ward carried Skye out of the club bridal style as Jemma staggered along while leaning on Leo. They drove back to the base in silence, the occasional giggle from Skye cutting through, but Jemma could feel her brain-to-mouth filter worn thin in places. At least she was still sober enough to keep quiet and not say anything stupid.

When she and Leo got back to the base, they went back to their own room and promptly fell asleep.

Jemma and Leo woke up with terrible hangovers and swore up and down that drinking with Skye was a stupid idea and that they would never do it again.

 


	5. Prompt #5: Nightmare

Jemma and Fitz both have their fair share of nightmares, even if they’ve already made peace with the things that have happened to them and taken to sleeping together.

  Fitz’s worst nightmares all had several things in common; they were all centered around Jemma  and Jemma would always end up dead.

Jemma falling out of the BUS with no one there to rescue her. Jemma catching that grenade on the train only to find out that it wasn’t full of dendrotoxin. Jemma really being killed at the HUB by Hydra. The list went on and on.

Some of his nightmares were the worst-case scenarios of things that had happened to them, but had outcomes that could have been much worse. Some of the nightmares were reflections of Fitz’s worst fears, like his fear of accidentally electrocuting Jemma, which he hadn’t really given much thought to until he accidentally shocked her through the metallic table in the lab. It was a low-voltage shock, but Jemma recoiled sharply from the table and emitted a surprised yelp which had frightened him.

But the scariest nightmares were the ones that made no sense whatsoever. The ones that were too surreal to be taken seriously but appeared anyway to stain the walls of his consciousness with splattered images of horrors that went well beyond the point of rational thought.

But the thing that kept him sane was waking up and seeing Jemma beside him. The best cure for his nightmares was the dream come true that remained by his side through all sorts of trouble.

* * *

Jemma’s worst nightmares aren’t much different.

The ones that scared her the most were the “What if…?” nightmares; the ones where it was hard to tell if she was only asleep and having a nightmare or if this was her reality and there were no means of escape.

She still feared that one day she would wake up and realize that she had only fallen asleep at a comatose Fitz’s bedside, or worse, that she had fallen asleep in her bedroom back at her childhood home in Sheffield and she was still only fourteen and had only dreamed of meeting someone as wonderful as Leo Fitz, that he had only been a figment of her lonely imagination, that nobody like him existed.

She always woke up screaming from those night terrors, but she had never fully recovered from having a nightmare and being in the hazy area between sleeping and waking when sleep paralysis forced her to freeze up.

Leo had slept right through her episode of paralysis as she couldn’t move or scream. She  hallucinated during this episode and the demon form of Raina had  appeared at the end of her bed. Raina gave up all the intel they had asked for and then delivered her directly to Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton for further interrogation. There hadn’t been word on her status since. That had been the scariest part of it; not knowing if Raina was dead and coming back to kill the scientist she no longer needed in a final act of revenge, or if she was just another shadow.

When Jemma regained her ability to move and speak, she immediately screamed and curled into Leo’s warm body, grateful to be in his protective embrace.

As long as they had each other, they would be safe from the darkness of their deepest held fears.       

   


	6. Prompt #6: Stereotypes

Three years have come and gone since the Hydra takeover and SHIELD is brand new. The logo has been interpreted by many as a phoenix instead of an eagle, especially when the new Academy opened its doors to begin accepting new recruits. It  symbolized that the real SHIELD had risen from its ashes and was on its way to becoming exactly what Peggy Carter, Colonel Phillips, and Howard Stark  had always intended it to be.

It was the new beginning and a fresh start for all of them.

The stereotypes still stuck around though. Some things never change.

The general stereotypes for all scientists (not just SHIELD scientists) is that they’re all nerdy and they’re all weaklings.

It’s a well-known fact that FitzSimmons are nerdy when it comes to Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and anything related to monkeys.

But FitzSimmons are, by no stretch of the definition, weaklings.

Jemma could willingly her vast knowledge about biology, chemistry, and anatomy to kill a person in a thousand different ways.

Leo could literally turn someone to ash with a flick of his wrist and even without powers, he could engineer a device that could kill for him.

SHIELD scientists are stereotypically viewed as cowards who hide away in secluded labs and look down upon those agents who are bold enough to actually go into the field and risk their lives. They are also snobbish, rude, passive aggressive, and go about with holier-than-thou attitudes.

FitzSimmons used to be cowards but they left the lab, went into the field, and almost lost their lives in the line of service on multiple occasions. Leo, believe it or not, was once snobbish, rude, passive aggressive, and had a holier-than-thou attitude, but Jemma came along and he changed for her. He wanted to be someone she could be proud of. Jemma was never any of those, aside from being slightly snobbish, but she always repressed those inclinations and hid them behind her professional and cheery façade.

Most people thought that because of their British roots, they would be heavyweight and frequent drinkers. That’s a bloody lie. Leo can hold his alcohol very well, thanks to his enhanced metabolism and Scottish background, but he doesn’t like to drink often. Jemma is a lightweight, but only if it’s really hard alcohol, a single beer won’t make her tipsy.

They are just like almost any other couple, just because they’re with SHIELD doesn’t change the way they go about their bedroom activities.

Sure they have to be a little more cautious because of Leo’s power, but they have their quirks, their turn-ons, and their kinks just like every other couple.

They didn’t let SHIELD deny them of any right, and Section 17 was ignored when they began dating. The rule is still in place to protect the rights of the agents, but the subsection about which parties are not allowed to be in a relationship with each other has been eliminated along with the need for a written approval of a SO or CO before two agents could legally get married.

That subsection had been torn out of the official director’s handbook and burned on the beautiful June evening that Skye and Grant got married in a small wedding on one of the private beaches in southern California. It was the first thing that the new Mr. Grant and Mrs. Skye Ward toasted (literally!) before the champagne was even poured.

The stereotypes will always remain a constant in life.  

      

  


	7. Prompt #7: Ribbon

Jemma Simmons stood in front of the mirror, not recognizing the woman who had suddenly taken her place and was reflecting back at her.

Skye came up behind Jemma and said, "Oh, Jemma, you look so pretty! Leo is going to absolutely adore you!".

Jemma smiled to herself and smoothed down the front of her long white gown. 

She couldn't believe that, after all this time, she and Leo were finally getting married.

May entered the room along with Eleanor Simmons, Jemma's mother, Olivia Chase, Antoine's long time girlfriend, and Victoria Simmons, Jemma's sister-in-law.

May, Olivia, and Victoria all wore matching bridesmaid's dresses in royal blue with gold accents, Skye wore a different style Maid of Honor dress in the same colors, and Eleanor wore a skirt suit in the same royal blue but with more gold in it.

The bridesmaids helped lift Jemma's gown up so that Skye could put the garter on.

Skye stood up and smoothed out her dress.

"You know you shouldn't be doing so much bending over and engaging in strenuous activity, not---", Jemma said to Skye but was cut off when Skye interrupted her.

"If you say "not in your condition" one more time, I will scream profanities at you.", Skye rolled her eyes and continued, "I'm six weeks pregnant, Jemma, I'm not diseased nor am I physically handicapped in any way. I'm still working out and running five miles twice a day, every day." 

"I just don't want you to overexert yourself.", Jemma said.

May smirked and said, "She won't do anything like that. Experts say exercise is good for both mother and child."

Jemma shrugged and dropped the subject when they left to line up for the procession and then Jemma focused on taking careful strides and not tripping over her gown as she walked down the aisle with her father.

Leo saw her and she felt herself blush as he stood there in awe.

Her father gave her away at the altar and the ceremony began.

A long ribbon of tartan was used in the ceremony to bind both of Jemma's hands to both of Leo's hands, symbolizing the unbreakable vows which they have made to each other.

A couple "I do's" and one kiss later, Leo and Jemma were married.

Now they were legally known as Mr. and Mrs. Fitz-Simmons.

The nightmares and problems were pushed aside, there was no room for negative thoughts today.

It had been raining earlier but the skies were clear as Leo and Jemma left the chapel and walked up the hill in the wedding procession to the reception, taking the clear skies as a sign of all the good things that would come in time.     

 

   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me during FitzSimmons week (and then some because shit happens)! If you liked this story, go check out some of my other AoS stories, I have a few FitzSimmons and SkyeWard works in progress, so check those out and tell me what you think!  
> Thank you for all your support!


End file.
